


The Good, The Bad, and The Grey

by LordofLamps96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLamps96/pseuds/LordofLamps96
Summary: A new mysterious group of force wielders has popped up in the galaxy. The Jedi Council has stuggled for just over two years to locate this group, to find out their motives, what is it they are hoping to achieve?  And in this time of possible impending war, the last thing the council needs is a rogue force group terrorizing the galaxy.Finally, Master Yoda and the other Council members have located their location. A backwater planet called Tatooine, and have sent a group to investigate. But what they encounter will not at all be what they expect.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The Good, The Bad, and The Grey

The Good, The Bad, and The Grey

I

He could not help but shift uncomfortably, he could sense it. Even if he couldn’t the dual-toned whispers coming from Mother and Father in their sheer excitement at the coming of events they foretold would be enough to make him uncomfortable. Taking a deep breathe and centering himself he released his discomfort into the force and kept his steely-eyed gaze upon the courtyard.

He was honestly shocked at how much progress he had managed in just so little time, but he was nothing if not efficient. Being Sidious’ lackey had made sure of that, however even this would have managed to make Sidious shocked and happy if he were capable of such a thing if he had ordered this. There were currently 5 initiates in the courtyard deep in their meditate trances, objects of various weights floating around each of them. Some were managed more steadily or higher off the ground than others, but each was managing the exercise with a focus he couldn’t help be proud of.

“Enough” he ordered firmly but quietly. Giving them a minute to come out of their trances and breathe also give him yet more time for his mind to wander. The Jedi would be arriving soon, they couldnt not show up. He had after all snagged quite a few force children from out of their grasp, and the building force presence from this area of Tatooine had finally found their gaze upon him. He wished to remain optimistic that this would become a productive encounter and not a hostile one, however he also worried whatever good will _they_ still held for him had run out and he would be left on his own to wade these particular rapids.

‘ _Silly child’_ and a feeling of needles pricking his body was _their_ particular response to that. “Sometimes I wish you two would leave me be.” he couldn’t help but growl out.

“Talking to yourself again Master Skywalker?, and here I thought you had already reached your peak levels of old age and crazy, will wonders never cease? Return to your quarters for some rest and than the day is yours children if there are no other classes you must attend.” The urge to fry Dooku to a crisp was yet again a very inticing one. However he needed him alive if he was to have any form of credibility with the Republic and the Jedi Council in particular.

“I thought I asked you to not interfere in my classes Count.”

“Indeed, however you seem particularly occupied with your thoughts and it seemed prudent to get the students moving along. That exercise as you well know is a draining one for initiates and they did need their rest, or at least a nap. Who knows how long you would’ve been sitting there brooding and lost in the swirl of that mess you call a mind of yours?”

His only response was a light growl and a swirl of dust kicked up by his accidental release of force energy. Despite his admittedly undeserved antagonism to Dooku who had not done anything particularly wrong in this timeline, and wouldn’t if he had any say in it. He was appreciative of the company, and would be glad for some advice right about now.

“I am worried about this upcoming confrontation, its close. Within the next few days if I had to guess.”

“Ah, I have sensed it as well. Father in particular seems almost giddy I’d say. However, you should not worry so much. You have accomplished much here, and have done nothing more illegal then the Jedi Council has. And as far as legalities go, the Hutt’s have ensured us their total protection so long as we abide by our agreement, so they have no legal recourse to force themselves into the compound, to remove us, or to take the children. Even without the agreement, each child has been agreed to in a contract with their respective guardians or caretakers, so if they did take any of the children back the parents would just bring them back here anyway. Well, at least the ones not already here, speaking of which the Lady Shmi wanted me to thank you for granting her the leave she requested and to thank you for ensuring Anakin’s care during these coming weeks.”

“Its not the children I fear for, the Jedi would do nothing to harm them.” he looked straight into Dooku’s eyes “It’s the Jedi themselves, they are so self absorbed and arrogant. Sitting in their lofty tower, thinking they are the only ones with the right to wield The Force. When they know nothing, they know not the true nature of that which they wield. They stifle it with false beliefs and the way they raise the younglings is far too much like the slavery I-many of the children on this wretched planet come from.”

If Dooku noticed his slip-up he didn’t so much as raise an eyebrow, how infuriating to be able to hold such composure almost all the time “Ah, I see. You fear they may try to somehow show us the error of our way’s by force? Yes, I suppose its possible. Anyone not a Jedi or firmly and deeply entrenched in the Light Force Energy will automatically register as an enemy and indeed a Sith. Despite the fact they haven't been seen in the galaxy in countless centuries. But, they will no doubt recognize the energy entwined throughout the compound and may automatically attempt to fight.”

“Of course you’d figured out exactly what I was thinking in almost record time Count.” he truly did fear that sometimes. Count Dooku was an incredibly observant individual, aided even further by his force intuitiveness he made for an incredible diplomat and negotiator. It had truly been a boon from the Force to get his aid before Sidious ever sank his claws into him. “I suppose all we can really do Is hope they send someone of some sort of open mind. Otherwise we might just have to resort to-”

“Aggressive Negotiations? You do remember how well that worked out for you last time? It took me almost 5 days to secure your release from the Hutts without bloodshed and a further 9 to get negotiations for the agreement back on track.”

“Id apologize, but I doubt id be able to make you believe im being sincere.” And to finally see that stern mask crumble into one of frustration couldn’t help but make him laugh.

“Yes, yes. Laugh away, we will see who is laughing next time when I leave you to rot in whatever cell or cargo hold you get held in next time!”

Finally stifling his laughter, which felt good to finally laugh after so long. He felt renewed and maybe even a bit hopeful that this wouldn’t end in the disaster he was expecting it to. “How about a spar Count?”

Anakins only response to that was a sudden sharp _poke_ from the force causing him to instinctively back flip out of the way where a spike of lightning just crackled into where he had been previously sitting. Leveling out a grin at the count who already had his yellow saber ignited and in his signature form. Anakin ignited his crimson saber, took a breath and charged at a speed non-masters and regular sentient's would assume he had teleported.

This was exactly what he needed he thought, a release for his worries and fears about the days to come. No doubt Dooku did too, despite the fact he wouldn’t admit it. The children would be fine, the civilians under their care would be fine. He’d ensure it to his dying breath, it was a mission given by the Mother and Father and he would not fail.

‘ _DUCK_!’ The sudden dual voiced burst was the almost too late warning he got before he slammed himself into the ground just in time to avoid losing his head to a boulder. Giving Dooku a glare that would’ve cowered Darth Vader only got him an “My apologies Master Skywalker, I must have lost focus. I was aiming for your legs.”

“Or perhaps you are admitting to your old age now Count? Do you suppose we should get you some glasses?” So, he wanted to play dirty did he? Fine, let the game begin.


End file.
